


The Same as Having Wings

by sirsable



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday Party, Bruce is in on it, Bucky is Done With This, Bucky's 101st birthday, Bucky's birthday, Disney References, Disney World, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Kissing, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Surprises, Thor thinks he's a videographer, Timestamp, and also titles, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirsable/pseuds/sirsable
Summary: James Buchanan Barnes, you're turning a hundred and one today! What are you going to do next?Apparently, he's going to Disney World.





	The Same as Having Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to offer a blanket apology for this one. I almost didn't post it, but then I went through all the trouble of writing it, so... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Un-beta'd as ever, so all mistakes are my own.

**6:05 AM, March 10, Avengers Tower, NY**  
  
  
_HAPPY BIRTHDAY ~~GRUMPS~~ ~~GRAMPS~~ BUCKY!_ reads the sign strung across the middle of the common room. The gang is all there, looking way too chipper for six in the morning. Even Tony, and Bucky didn’t even know Tony was aware there _is_ a 6AM. For his own part, Bucky had slouched his way into the room in his rumpled sleep clothes, thinking he’d try to grab some orange juice before he had to see many more people. Maybe steal of some Wilson’s cereal for the hell of it. And now…

“S’ too early for this shit,” he grumbles, effectively proving the first part of the poster’s epithets. Sam and Tony burst into gales of laughter as Bucky edges past, already reaching for the fridge.

He gets a prickling sensation on the back of his neck and looks up, only to find Thor with his smartphone up and apparently either taking pictures on silent or filming. Everyone else is grinning like a loon except for Steve, who has his most innocent look painted on. That’s how Bucky knows something is wrong, because Steve never looks that innocent unless it’s in bed or he’s hiding something, and they’re definitely not in bed.

“What?” he asks suspiciously. He eyes the fridge. “You booby trap this thing?” He leans in and raps it with the knuckles of his metal arm, trying to detect any changes in sound that might give it away, but the insulation on the thing is too damn good.

“No booby traps,” Steve says in his earnest voice. Definitely suspect. “Just breakfast.”

“Well then.” Bucky turns and leans on the counter instead, arms crossed and expression smug. “If that’s the case, then someone else should go grab it, because I’m the birthday boy.”

It honestly looks like Thor is going to pout, and Steve’s face struggles to stay earnest instead of disappointed, and Tony and Sam seem to be bickering over something. Now Bruce has his phone out, too. It’s Clint who rolls his eyes and goes for the fridge doors.

“Clint!” Steve hisses.

“What, if I open the door, you going to kiss me instead, Steve?”

Steve blushes to the roots of his hair.

“If I help, do I get a kiss too?” Natasha purrs.

Bucky reacts without even thinking about it. He shoves Clint away and yanks open the door to the fridge, bracing himself for whatever comes next. The room holds its collective breath.

Nothing.

Bucky cautiously stands up straight and peers inside. Sitting conspicuously on the middle shelf is a small cake in the shape of one big circle with two smaller ones at angles on each side, decorated with black polka dots and the words ‘See you soon!’

“The fuck is this?”

This time, Clint starts laughing.

Steve slides up behind Bucky and gives him three kisses: one to his temple, one on his cheek, and one on the lips. “I thought it would be nice to go out for your birthday. Surprise?”

“James, can you guess where we’re going?” Thor booms, now almost obnoxiously close with his camera.

Bucky looks down at the cake. “Disney?”

“YOU’RE GOING TO DISNEY WORLD!” Clint yells. Natasha, quick as a flash, sticks a pair of Mickey ears on him and darts away to give Bruce the best possible shot. Steve kisses his cheek again and takes away the cake, pressing something else into his hand.

“The fuck is this?” Bucky asks again.

“It’s your Magic Band!” Tony chirps, laying it on thick. “I mean, it’s a really simple piece of technology, but it’s the thought that counts, right? I changed yours up special. It shoots little discs at people you don’t like. Also, it’s silver instead of grey, which is way cooler.”

Bucky inspects the wristband in his hand, finally finding a tiny catch and slot. He aims it at Thor’s phone and fires. A tiny projectile shoots out and taps gently against the lens before bouncing harmlessly to the ground.

“It’s reloadable,” Tony adds helpfully. “Just don’t use it on me.”

Bucky has to resist the urge to rub at his forehead. “And when are we supposed to go?”

Sam grins and ducks behind a couch, hauling out several (Dalmatian-spotted, God knows why) bags and setting them down proudly. “Right now.”  
  
  
  


* * *

  
**10:17, March 10, Guest Relations, Animal Kingdom, Disney World, FL**  
  
  
  
“What are we doing?” Bucky asks suspiciously. He’s finally given in and just worn the damn Mickey ears they'd foisted upon him; spotted, with a red ribbon to match a blue one on Steve’s. He’s not sure he gets it, but there’s definitely a running gag going here, between his new luggage set and these ears.

“It is our friend’s birthday!” Thor booms as soon as they’re beckoned forward. The cast member (Kristine, Madison, WI) manages to take this in stride and simply looks thrilled. “That’s wonderful! Which one if you is the birthday boy or girl?” She’s digging into a little set of drawers just behind her and comes up, triumphant, with a round button pin. It’s pale blue and says HAPPY BIRTHDAY with a blank space underneath for his name. He hates it.

“It’s perfect.” Sam lunges for it and painstakingly writes Bucky’s name as ‘Pongo,' letting it dry before carefully adding a protective film of scotch tape. When he’s done, he politely returns the marker, and Kristine look up and giggles. “Pongo? Where’s Perdita?”

“Who?”

“Over there.” Natasha gestures to where Steve is apparently making some kind of battle strategy by cross-referencing his phone and two other maps.

“That’s Steve.”

“ _Yes_ , and he’s Perdita right now, too. See the ribbon?”

“Who the hell is Perdita anyway?”

Playing the peacemaker, Kristine, who is probably not being paid enough to interact with this many of the Avengers at once, slips into the conversation. “Here, a sticker for the birthday boy, and one for his Perdita.” She hands him two stickers of animated dalmatians, and he feels stupid for not noticing it before.

“A Hundred and One Dalmatians?” he asks, maybe a little too aggressively. Bruce looks frantic for Bucky to calm down and Clint immediately starts creating a distraction by doing slight of hand for the few kids in the room. Bucky is still irritated bordering on angry, but they all know that getting into a dust-up over this little joke isn’t worth it. He deflates. “Why does Steve have to be the mom?”

They all trade looks amongst themselves and—yeah, okay, dumb question.

“I like Perdy,” Steve tell them all haughtily. “She’s a product of her age, but she fights with what she has. And she gives all those puppies a chance.” With as much gravitas as pinning a medal from the president, he carefully places the sticker on the shoulder of his Captain America Shield shirt. Now that he’s more awake, Bucky notices that everyone has something vaguely Avengers-related on their outfits, down to Bruce, whose shirt reads something about the Credible Hulk with a picture of the green guy in glasses. Bucky’s just has a picture of a wolf and the words 'Winter is Coming.' He guesses Stark chose this. Damn Stark.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
**11:14, March 10, Expedition Everest, Animal Kingdom, Disney World, FL**  
  
  
  
“Why was there a giant fake-ass footprint out front?”

“ _Language_ ,” Steve hisses, eyes darting around to the young children.

“Steve, you know they’ve heard way worse in schools,” Sam chides.

“Yes, but we’re supposed to set an _example_.”

“Yeah, so set a damned example, Sam.” Clint comes up and flicks the other man on the ear, dodging smoothly to avoid retaliation. Steve opens his mouth to chastise them both, then visibly deflates and gives up.

“This is a ride in which we will attempt to hunt the elusive mountain yeti,” Thor informs him. “I believe it’s called a themed roller coaster.”

Bucky shakes his head and waits until they’re closer (and Clint and Natasha are challenging each other to flick pennies into precise locations around a pit already sparkling with loose change. Steve wants to tell him to knock it off, especially someone no doubt has to clean it that night, but he gives up. Natasha and Clint are seldom ever model citizens, and they’re supposed to be having fun together) to talk to Steve again.

“This is a roller coaster,” Bucky repeats, a little too intensely for it to be a casual conversation.

“So it is.”

“You sure you want to go on it? I mean, it looks pretty big. I heard it goes backwards.”

“Buck, I’m not five-four and anemic anymore. I jump out of moving _cars_ —”

“And planes,” Bucky mutters balefully. He’s still mad about those. 

Steve goes on as if he hadn’t spoken. “—on a regular basis. I’m immune to all human diseases we’ve tested, and ridiculous amounts of drugs. Coney Island was literally _decades_ ago. I’m pretty sure a roller coaster at Disney will be fine.”

Later, Bucky stands by a trashcan with a bottle of water, brushing a damp cloth over the back of Steve’s neck and holding his Mickey ears for safekeeping while the good captain throws up the rest of his breakfast.

“Warned you.”

Thor catches it all on film.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
**12:21, March 10, Animal Kingdom, Disney World, FL**  
  
  
  
“Nah, amusement park food is always crap. It’s part of the charm. Hell, I got back in from almost-death and wanted a fast food burger. Proves that it’s practically a comfort food.”

“Their caloric demands alone…”

“They’re bringing over four trays,” Clint says in awe. “ _Each_.”

Natasha is the only one who brought anything substantial to share, but her tray is actually quite full as well. One of the trays Thor carries is full of only drinks, and another one in Steve’s arms is full of desserts and napkins.

“No straws?”

“They don’t let them near the animals. It’s choking hazard,” Steve buzzes happily. “There are paper straws, but it didn’t seem important enough.”

“You shouldn’t have picked the one with all the animals,” Bucky tells the group tiredly. They’re already having trouble squeezing in at two of the biggest tables there, between the people and the copious amounts of food. “He was allergic, so we couldn’t hit the zoos too much. When we could go, he’d draw for hours. Look what I caught him at already.” He snatches a map out of Steve’s back pocket before the blond can pull away. There’s a doodle of a zebra kicking a giraffe in the face, and rather decent study of a lemur.

“Well… well, you liked the flamingos,” Steve retaliates.

“Hell yeah!” Clint butts in.

“Who _doesn’t_ like flamingos, Rogers?” Natasha raises one perfectly-manicured eyebrow.

Bucky grins in triumph while Steve pretends to sulk in his chair. Bucky shares his smoothie with him to make him feel better, and Steve give him a strawberry-flavored kiss as they clean up the table.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
**14:32, March 10, Magic Kingdom Entrance, Disney World, FL**  
  
  
  
“I hate metal detectors.” He knows Steve can hear him even though they’re several feet apart. Because Bucky set off the metal detector and the park busy, he’s waiting for his turn to be swept by the wand. Steve stands just out of traffic, generally making faces of sympathy at him. 

At least Stark isn’t there. He and Bruce retreated to EPCOT; Clint and Sam decided to find the petting zoo at Animal Kingdom. They’ll meet up later in the evening, and it’s not like they can’t contact each other anyway. Except for Thor and Natasha, who maybe didn't get the memo, Bucky thinks the others are trying to give him and Steve some time together. Thor seems to be intent on recording his first amusement park trip and fits right in with overly-enthusiastic fathers and foreign tourists. Natasha is probably just nosy as hell. That’s what happens when you’re a spy, he supposes.

“It’s probably my arm,” Bucky tells the woman when he gets to the front of the line. He goes through the whole shtick (empty pockets, prove belt has been removed, no phone) and lets them freak out over his arm for a short bit. Surprisingly, they go back to their jobs quickly, although Bucky catches one of the security personnel looking at him and Steve with a slightly star-struck impression.

“Are we here incognito, or officially?” To his surprise, Steve takes his hand. The blond doesn’t usually initiate anything that might be construed as romantic contact—an old habit from when they grew up. Plus, Bucky thinks the amount of people who wink knowingly or give them discreet thumbs-ups fluster the poor man.

“Yes and no,” Steve finally answers. He turns his head to eye a cotton candy stall. “We’re not bothering with much in the way of disguises, but who would really think the Avengers played hooky and went to Disney? We’re not advertising it, but we’re hoping for things to stay calm.” Steve suddenly turns all of his attention back to Bucky. “Why? Is that making you uncomfortable? Tony said he might be able to rent parts of the parks, like they do for conferences or parties. We could have done that instead. We still can, if you—”

“Shut up, Rogers.” Bucky quiets him with a kiss to the cheek. He’d go for something more, but he doesn’t want Steve to spontaneously combust. “This is swell just how it is. Now buy me some cotton candy. I want the green one.”  
  
  
  


* * *

  
**16:05, March 10, Prince Charming’s Regal Carousel, Magic Kingdom, Disney World, FL**  
  
  
  
“Pull!” Thor encourages. Steve grunts and changes his grip, fighting against the sword. People pass by, looking sideways at the blond beefcake trying way too hard to lift a prop sword. There’s a cast member looking highly amused standing nearby, eyeing Steve’s efforts appreciatively. Bucky would be more offended, but he can’t really blame the guy—Bucky’s admiring Steve’s flexing muscles as well. He’s doing a pretty good job of pretending to put his back into it, Bucky has to admit.

Finally, Steve gives up, panting for breath. He shakes out his arms like he’s honest-to-God tired. “Go ahead, record my failure for the world to see,” he sighs dramatically at Thor. “Who’s next?”

Bucky thinks Steve might mean for him or Natasha to try—Thor is obviously their cameraman for today, and he seems loathe to put the phone down for anything. They barely got him to stop recording long enough for group pictures.

“I think the birthday boy should try,” Natasha smirks. Bucky doesn’t even fight the urge to roll his eyes. He steps forward, only to see a bit of movement out of the corner of his eye. A little girl is retreating, apparently too shy to cut in front of an adult.

“After you, ma’am,” Bucky defers.

“It’s your birthday,” she protests. She’s wearing a Jedi robe (yes, he knows what that is, thank you, Sam) a tiara, and a button that says “1st Visit!”

Bucky kneels so they’re closer to eye level. “What’s your name, miss?”

“Sarah,” the girl says shyly, after looking to her father for permission.

Bucky can feel his gaze soften at the name. Memories of little girls with dark hair and adoring gazes looking to their brother itch at his mind. “Well, Miss Sarah, I’ve got a good feeling about you. Why don’t we make a deal? I’ll let you go first, and if you can pull that sword out, I’ll let you knight me.” He can see dad in the background pulling his phone out as well. Maybe Bucky should be twitchy with an audience, but Sarah still has her eyes trained on him and he can’t find it in him to care. “I always wanted to be a knight. Not so much a king.”

“What if I can’t?” she whispers.

“Then I’ll give it a try, and I’ll do the same for you. If it’s neither of us, I’ll ask your dad if we can get a sweet instead. But you can’t go in thinking you’re gonna fail, right? You gotta try hard, so at the end of the day, you know you did your best.”

Sarah nods solemnly and walks up to the anvil, her little face set in determination. She has to go around it a few times to find a good angle, but she finally braces herself and grabs the hilt. She tugs at the sword.

It moves.

Eyes wide and amazed, she lifts the sword up as far as she can reach while the adults look on in awe. Her gaze snaps to her father, but it’s Thor who whoops loudly and shoves his phone at Bucky so he can charge in and grab the girl by the hand, lifting it into the air.

“THIS CHILD IS WORTHY!”

There’s another breath of silence before everyone bursts into applause and a cast member rushes up with, surprisingly, a toy sword and a crown. He can see Natasha talking quickly to Sarah’s dad, then take his phone from him so he can run forward and heft his daughter into the air triumphantly. She’s laughing now, giddy and bright-eyed as she accepts the gifts from bowing cast members. One of them affixes a golden crown pin to her Jedi robes before backing away. The present Avengers are dutifully bowing as well when Sarah bounds up to Bucky, still grinning widely. She tugs at his hand—his metal one, but she doesn’t even blink—until he’s kneeling in front of her. When she hesitates, Thor instructs her to tap the sword on each of his shoulders. She does.

“You’re my knight now! Sir…”

“Bucky,” he supplies. He can tell she wants to giggle at the nickname, but she keeps her game face on.

“Sir Bucky.” Tilting the crown farther back on her head, she tucks her sword under one arm so she has her hands free to fumble her new golden pin off her robes. She searches painstakingly for the perfect spot before finally getting the cast member’s help fastening it next to Bucky's collar. It might be the best medal he’s ever been awarded. He can see Thor still capturing everything on tape, and he thinks Steve might be taking pictures now.

“Thanks, Sir Bucky.” Sarah throws her arms around her neck and hugs him, then turns to kiss his cheek before she pulls away. 

The brush of her lips across his stubbled skin feels like a benediction.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
**18:08, March 10, Splash Mountain, Magic Kingdom, Disney World, FL**  
  
  
  
“We’re not going on that one,” Natasha says, tapping the map.

“Why not? It’s not a roller coaster, right?”

“It’s called a log flume,” she explains. “We’ll pass where you can see it in a second. Just… I’m pretty sure you won’t care for it.”

Just as she said, they pass the base of Splash Mountain, listening to the excited shrieks of the riders. They watch as the fake log drops from the top of the ride down into the giant brambles below. Steve’s grip tightens on Bucky’s hand, and Bucky squeezes back in reassurance.

“Maybe not today.”  
  
  
  


* * *

  
**19:54, March 10, Adventureland, Magic Kingdom, Disney World, FL**  
  
  
  
“How do you know so much about this place?” Steve asks. He and Bucky are splitting what is apparently called a Dole Whip swimming in pineapple juice—one of the best things about the future, in Bucky’s opinion, is how just about anything can be juiced nowadays. He guesses that they could have been before, but it definitely wasn’t as popular or accessible.

“Work?” Bucky guesses.

Natasha takes a sip of Thor’s drink while he isn’t looking. “Not everything I do is about work.”

All three men give her dubious looks. She sighs.

“My first American movie that wasn’t… work-related… was _Peter Pan_. Maybe it’s because it had nothing to do with the rest of my life, but I have a soft spot for it. And it’s nice to watch people be so innocent. It reminds me what we fight for.” They see her gaze linger on a little boy dressed up as a cross between Tinkerbell and a pirate.

“Come,” Thor says, surprisingly gentle. “I was promised an adventure with the infamous Jack Sparrow.”

Steve falls into line, correcting, “ _Captain_ Jack Sparrow.”

Bucky and Natasha wait a few paces, and then Bucky hooks his arm through hers and ambles after the other half of the group. “It’s okay, Natashenka. We’re not lost anymore.”  
  
  
  


* * *

  
**21:03, March 10, in front of Cinderella’s Castle, Magic Kingdom, Disney World, FL**  
  
  
  
“They’re special for your birthday,” Steve whispers in Bucky’s ear as they watch the fireworks light the sky above Cinderella’s Castle.

“You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?”

Steve settles his arms more comfortably around Bucky’s waist and kisses the side of his neck. Bucky tilts his head to encourage it, feeling Steve’s gentle smile against the sensitive skin there. “It’s not a memory I want to forget.”

“You’re a sap, Rogers.” But he’s smiling too.

“Takes one to know one,” Steve responds easily. “Happy birthday, Buck.”

Steve’s right—Bucky is a fucking sap, and he smiles and covers Steve’s arms with his own as he turns his face up to the bright lights. They’re special just for him, after all.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
**23:54, March 10, Main Street USA, Magic Kingdom, Disney World, FL**  
  
  
  
“Just the two of us,” Steve insists. “We’ve got plenty of the whole group.”

Bucky doesn’t hate pictures, precisely, but Thor hasn’t put his phone down yet and he feels like they must have a metric shit-ton already. He looks to the rest of the Avengers for support but finds none. In fact, Tony just leans in to pluck the Mickey ears off his head.

“It’ll make for a nicer picture,” he says, unusually serious. “Something to put in your scrapbook. That’s something they invented in your time, right? Scrapbooks?” And there goes that serious vibe. Steve shuts him up by shoving his own ears rather aggressively at the inventor, making Tony laugh.

“Do poses!” Sam encourages. “It’s not exactly like there’s a line. No offense, man,” he adds, looking at the photographer. 

The photographer (Daniel, Pensacola, FL) shrugs easily. “You’re not wrong. Part of what I love about my job is watching people goof off. Especially older couples,” he adds with a flash of a grin. It’s the only indication that he knows who they are. “Let’s go for it. Pick a pose and smile!”

For the first one, Steve insists that Bucky bend him back in a dramatic dip like in one of the old flicks. Even though they both have incredible balance, Bucky still manages to almost-drop Steve, and they’re still laughing when the flash goes off.

Steve has to be talked out of letting Bucky stand on his shoulders for the next one (“It’ll set a bad example for the kids,” Clint chastises. Bucky thinks he’s just mad that he didn’t think of it first.) and they settle on Bucky climbing up on Steve’s back and clinging like a spider monkey, crossing their eyes and pulling exaggerated faces.

“One more?” Daniel asks. “I have an idea for this one.”

Bucky saw Natasha whispering in the guy’s ear during the last photo, and he gets a feeling he’s about to be asked to do something innocently embarrassing. Well, it’s not like he hasn’t been putting up with his friends’ antics all day. What’s a harmless picture?

“Only if we get _everyone_ after it,” Bucky bargains. Thor, still stuck behind his camera, gives a thumbs-up in agreement. He can see the others glance at each other in a silent question, and one by one they nod. Good enough. “All right. Tell me where you want me.”

“Awesome! Turn towards each other? Okay, just a little more toward me… Perfect. Now, Steve, if you could kneel.” Definitely knows who they are, but he’s still playing it cool and Bucky appreciates that. “James, if you could put your hand on his shoulder lightly. No, the other one. Right, like you’re knighting him, but there’s no sword.”

“I thought I was the knight?” he laughs, looking down at Steve. The blond just gazes back at him with the most adoring look on his face. It makes Bucky’s heart beat a little harder.

“Now look into each other’s eyes. Ready? One… two… three!”

Steve turns his hand palm-up and Bucky sees the barest glint of metal before the flash goes off. Distantly, he registers that another flash has gone off, but all his attention is focused on the plain band Steve is holding up, and the way Steve’s shoulders are shaking faintly under his hand.

“What are you doing?” Bucky whispers, mouth dry.

“Don’t pretend you don’t know, jerk.” Steve fumbles a grin onto his face. “Make an honest man outta me, Buck. We can do it all proper now. All the bells and whistles, and catering or potluck if you want it. I’ve never loved anyone the way I love you, and I don’t think that’s gonna change.

“You don’t have to say yes. We don’t have to do it. Standing up and tying the knot won’t change the way I feel, but… But it would be nice. I’d like that with you, if you’d like it with me.”

Bucky feels dizzy and slightly outside his own body, watching this idiot of a guy staring at his even bigger idiot of a boyfriend _proposing_ to an ex-brainwashed assassin like he hasn’t done some terrible, terrible things. Like he’s still the cocksure kid from Brooklyn, working the docks and coming home covered in filth to a shoddy apartment and a skinny scrap of a guy living life like he’s not racing a clock to get to the end of it. Like they’re two lovesick teenagers saying they’ll run away together, and fuck the world.

Steve loves him.

He loves Steve.

“Buck, could you say something one way or the other?” Steve shifts nervously on his knees, looking like he might bolt. Steve’s a pro at facing hard truths, but waiting? Not so much. “I’m startin’ t’ feel like an asshole, here.”

“Because you are,” is what comes out of Bucky’s mouth. Steve’s face falls and his hand starts to lower before Bucky grips his wrist and yanks him up into a crushing kiss. “You fucking asshole.” Steve recovers from his surprise and kisses back this time, confused but accepting. “You thought I’d say no? Christ, you fucking _punk_.”

“So that’s a yes?” Steve asks hopefully.

“Of _course_ it’s a fucking yes, Rogers! Now shut the hell up and kiss me.”

Steve grabs him and tilts his head just so, slotting their lips together and turning it open-mouthed but not dirty, not yet, just tasting each other and laughing and smiling so hard it’s hard to keep on going.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
**00:00, March 11, Main Street USA, Magic Kingdom, Disney World, FL**  
  
  
  
Sam gets between them before anything can turn heated, and the clapping and shouts of congratulations and the flash of the camera going off catch up to Bucky all at once, and then he’s laughing hysterically while Steve fumbles the ring onto his finger and the rest of the group descends on them, all hugs and pats on the back.

“You knew! You sons of bitches _knew_!”

Bruce is the only one who has the good grace to even pretend to be embarrassed, and even he doesn’t last long.

“I didn’t know!” Daniel pipes up, still rapidly taking pictures from behind his camera. They’ve got a small crowd now, drawn by the commotion and tears Bucky didn’t even realize he was crying. Steve’s not much better off, honestly, and he thinks Clint might be misting up, too. Thor and Tony are grinning so hard it looks like it hurts, and for some reason Sam can’t seem to stop giggling.

“You!” Bucky yells, pointing at Daniel. “You’re my only real friend here! You wanna be an Avenger? I’m kicking everyone else off the team. They’re all traitors!”

“Even your future husband?”

Bucky looks over at Steve and yanks him in for another kiss. He feels giddy and light and like for the first time in this century, maybe being happy is honestly, completely okay.

“Nah, that one I think I’ll keep.”  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments/kudos/feedback are always appreciated. <3 And feel free to Disney geek-out with me in the comments. In case you didn't notice, I'm a huge fan. XD
> 
> I have no idea how to [Tumblr](https://sablessx.tumblr.com/) but you can come stare at me anyway @sablessx


End file.
